terraria el nuevo mundo
by terratwo1
Summary: esta historia sera para todo publico y nunca veo historias en español de terraria resientes y se me ocurrio aser esto esta es mi primera historia aquy veras historias transfondos personajes con personalidad sentimientos y transfondos grandes batallas... bueno o por lo menos eso intentare :b pd:y una cosa perdon sy tengo demasiada ORROGRADIA suelo escribir demasiado rapido
1. el primer dia (remake)

ANTES QUERIA DECIR QUE ESTO ES UN REMAQUE DE OTRO FANFIC QUE ABIA ECHO EN OTRA PLATAFORMA PERO LO ABANDONE DEL CAP 4 EN ADELANTE TODO SERA NUEVO PERO ESTE Y LOS DOS SIGUIENTES SERAN SOLO REMAKES

un dia como cualquier otro en un mundo extraño abia un chico desmayado en el suelo

guia: hey... hey... OYE DESPIERTA

chico: eh donde estoy que es esto no recuerdo nada

guia: igual que todos los demas

chico: y donde estan todos

guia: se los comieron los zombies o los mataron los ojos y algunos fueron secuestrado por marci…(lo interrumpen)

chico: (pone cara de preocupacion) ok ok esta bien ya entendi y que se supone que tengo que tengo que aser para sobrevivir

guia: sigueme

van a un lugar con varios arboles

guia: ok corta eso con tu hacha

chico: que hacha

guia: mira cierra los ojos y pon tu mente en blanco

el chico ase lo que el guia le dice

chico: wow wow wow que paso de repente vi un monton de espacios vacios pero los primeros

el guia lo interrumpe

guia: si ya se había un hacha una espada y un pico ok visualiza la hacha en tu mano

el chico obedece y de repente sale en su mano aparece un hacha

chico: wow tu pusiste eso en mi mano

guia: claro que no deecho mira yo tambien puedo hacerlo

el guia saca un arco y se pone un peto de oro

guia: visto como eso apareció de la nada lo mismo paso con esa hacha

el guia guarda el arco y se pone su ropa normal

guia: ok haora corta ese arbol con esa hac..(interrumpen)

el chico lo interrumpe

chico: mira no te pases se como se tala un arbol

el chico tala el arbol y toca la madera... de repente la madera desaparece

guia: ok as lo mismo de antes pon tu mente en blanco y cierra los ojos ahí estará la madera luego as lo mismo con el hacha

chico; haora que ago

guia: tala mas madera y as una casa y no me refiero a que agas un cuadrado con los materiales que tienes en el inventario puedes crear cosas la casa debe tener luz puertas sillas y una mesa no te pido mas hay vivire yo pero si quieres as mas de una silla para que tu te sientes

chico: y no me vas a ayudar

guia: no

chico: porque no

guia: tengo cara de albañil no verdad soy un guia no un albañil ademas yo te ayudare a sobrevivir aquy es lo menos que puedes aser

chico ahhhhhhhh okey lo hare

la historia continuara en el siguiente capitulo en el que veremos como como es construida la casa del chico y del guia y que se debe aser en la noche espero que les alla gustado y que comenten

ANTES QUERIA DECIR QUE ESTO ES UN REMAQUE DE OTRO FANFIC QUE ABIA ECHO EN OTRA PLATAFORMA PERO LO ABANDONE DEL CAP 4 EN ADELANTE TODO SERA NUEVO PERO ESTE Y LOS SIGUIENTES DOS SERAN SOLO REMAKES


	2. el ojo de cthulhu (remake)

en el capitulo anterior

chico:donde estoy

guia: algunos murieron por zombies otros fueron secuestrados por marc..

guia contruyeme una casa y yo te ayudare a sobrevivir

cap 2 el ojo de cthulhu

chico: olle guia puedo tomar un descanso

guia: no tiene que estar lista antes de la noche

chico: recuerdame por que no puedes ayudarme

guia: recuerdame quien te esta ayudando a sobrevivir

chico: ahhhhhhhhh

mas tarde ese dia

chico: la casa esta lista

guia: ok ah y por cierto vez una mesa pequeña en la ventana de crafteo

chico: nop

guia: vale pos consigue mas madera

chico: ya boy

guia: ok haora usa la ventana de crafteo y crea una mesa pequeña

chico: listo pero para que rayos sirve esto

guia:es una mesa de crafteo te permite craftear cosas que no puedes en la ventana de crafteo y por cierto planta las semillas que te dieron los arboles no querras quedarte sin arboles

el chico planta las semillas durante un buen rato asta que llega la noche

guia: olle olle tranquilo tampoco agas tanto trabajo podemos seguir mañana ademas ya es de noche

chico: y que tiene que sea de noche quiero plantar todas las semillas de mi inventario

guia: te dije que vinieras cuando es de noche pasan cosas malas

chico: como que cosas dime porque te preocupa tanto la noche

guia: mira a la derecha

el chico mira a su derecha y nota varios zombies y ojos flotantes acercándose

chico: ahhhhhhh (corre a la casa)

guia: te lo dije

chico: espera tengo una espada en mi inventario

guia: es lo que dijeron el 20 por ciento de los que han muerto en su primera noche

el guia se queda en la casa mientras el chico combate

chico: wow no se porque el guia se preocupaba tanto esto esta chupa

lo envisten los ojos demonicos

chico: tomen esto ahh

el chico los mata y cae y unos zombies se le acercan

chico: debi aver escuchado al guia

el guia aparece disparando con un arco a los zombies desde el techo de la casa

guia: ESAPTAMENTE

chico: guia vas a ayudarme

guia: tio te recomiendo que nos vallamos haora mismo

chico porq... ay madre (ve al ojo cthulhu)

guia: corre

empiesan a correr y se van lejos de la casa

chico: guia tio que ases la casa esta alla

guia: el ojo atraviesa paredes si estuvieras luchando con el hay ya estarias muerto

chico :y que asemos haora

guia: intentar perderlo de vista (solo de tambor)

chico: asy pues yo no voy a correr como gallina

guia: que ases no ESTUPIDO IDIOTA REGRESA

el chico empieza a atacar al ojo de cthulhu y le da un par de espadazos

guia: hey cuido con tu espalda

el chico mata a unos zombies que estaban detras de el

guia: ataca con el pico ase menos daño pero ataca en mas de una direccion

chico: gracias

el chico le da al ojo con el pico en el iris y el ojo se transforma en su segunda forma

chico haora que ago

guia: tranquilo yo te ayudare

el guia empieza a dispararle al ojo de cthulhu y atacarlo con una pequeña daga

guia: vamos

el chico le da con la espada al ojo de cthulhu y ase que escape

chico: wow lo isimos muy bien

guia: eres el que mejor lo ah echo de todos

el chico ve muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo y las recoge mas específicamente

chico: guia sabes que es esto

guia: lo deja el ojo de cthulhu al ser vencido te seran utiles

chico: veamos hay una mascara del ojo un escudo binoculares estos minerales y 3 monedas

guia: lo as echo muy bien de echo si quieres puedes salir a luchar todas las noche no te detendré me as probado que sos fuerte

chico: gracias

y a lo lejos ahia una mujer espiando

mujer misteriosa: si alfin alguien que podrá vencer a cthulhu

en el siguiente cap

chico quien eres tu

mujer misteriosa soy la protectora del bioma del bosque y de terraria

guia: yo no soy el unico compañero que encontraras en tu viaje

todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap de: terraria un nuevo mundo : la llegada de la driada


	3. la llegada de kalista la driada(remake

en el anterior cap de terraria un nuevo mundo

guia:tala mas madera

chico: no boy a huir de ese ojo

guia: nooo ESTUPIDO IDIOTA REGRESA

guia:lo as echo muy bien

mujer misteriosa: si alfin alguien que podra vencer al cthulhu

cap 3 : la llegada de la driada

chico: oye guia para que sirven todas estas cosas

guia: los 40 de mineral de carmesi y los 40 de mineral endemoniado te serviran para craftear en un futuro el escudo y los binoculares creo que esta claro para que son el trofeo es para presumir y la mascara para que te disfracen en la luna calabaza

chico:bueno que asemos haora

guia:esperemos a que amanesca y mañana descansaremos un poco

chico: ok

descansan dentro de la casa refugiandose de los zombies durante el resto de la noche

chico: oye guia ya amanecio los zombies y ojos ya se fueron

guia:porfin

chico: oye guia por sierto no me as dicho tu nombre

guia: ah si mi nombre es andrew

chico: genial nombre

andrew el guia: gracias

chico: oye que es esa cosa azul que esta saltando

guia creo que es un slime los slimes son monstruos que atacan de dia pero tranquilo son muy debiles y sueltan monedas

chico: y que pasa si...

guia:matalos si quieres son enemigos dan monedas y no tienen conciencia

el chico se dirige al slime y lo mata con la espada de cobre mientras que una mujer lo observaba en secreto

guia: olle te recomiendo que hagas otra casa

chico:porque lo haria no tengo problema en vivir contigo

guia:mira yo no soy el unico compañero que encontraras en tu viaje vendran muchos mas pero nececitan sus casas ya echas para venir

chico:osea que son bagos

guia: exactamente pero yo soy diferente yo te ayudo desde el principio de tu aventura y...

chico: y tampoco eres capas de aser tu propia casa

guia: de echo creo que tienes razon debi ayudarte a construir la casa por eso te ayudare a construir la proxima

chico:porque esperar ágamos la siguiente haora mismo

construyen la casa y no escribiré como lo hicieron porque seria un poco aburrido de leer para ustedes y de escribir para mi :v

chico:bueno la casa esta lista

guia: creo que ah quedado bastante bien

chico: y se supone que haora tiene que llegar otro compañero verdad

guia:si pero tenemos que esperar un rato

chico: ya llego

guia: no

chico: ya llego

guia: no

chico: ya llego

guia: no

guia:mira no se cuando va a llegar la mayoria se toman su tiempo

chico:ahhhhhh ok sere mas paciente

unas horas despues

toc toc

guia: alguien toca la puerta

chico: ire a abrir

driada:ola mi nombre es kalista y soy una driada queria preguntar si podia quedarme en aquella casa

chico: esperame un momento

chico: hey andrew hay una chica que dice que es una driada y que quiere quedarse en la casa que hicimos es una de las compañeras de las que me ablaste

guia:si dile que se quede en la otra casa

chico: si puedes quedarte

driada: muchas grasias

chico:espera antes de que te vallas dime que es una driada

driada:yo soy una driada y soy la protectora de terraria y del bioma del bosque/puro y estoy ligada a un arbol

chico: espera que es un bioma

driada:dile a andrew que te lo explique

la driada se va a su casa

guia :oye iré un momento a hablar con la driada

chico: ok….. oye espera no me puedes enseñar sobre l….

guía: luego

driada: vamos andrew cuando as visto a alguien luchar asy contra el ojo de cthulhu

andrew: bueno tienes razon pero...

driada: pero nada el podria ser el que va a salvarnos de la corrupción carmesí y cthulhu

guia: como sea kalista solo espera un tiempo a que este listo luego ya podras mandarlo a purificar el mundo y esas cosas

driada: pues espero que tu también esperes un tiempo para decirle que te tiene que quemar vivo con un muñeco

el guia pone cara de enojo y le sale una lagrima

driada: lo siento no debi decir eso

driada: pues te deseo buena suerte preparándolo y ayudándolo a sobrevivir

guia: gracias

en el siguiente cap de terraria un nuevo mundo

chico:oye que son los biomas

chico:wow ase mucho frio aquí

guia: ten cuidado con los buitres

driada: te recomiendo que esperes un tiempo para entrar a la mazmorra

todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap de terraria un nuevo mundo: los biomas


	4. conociendo los viomas

en el cap anterior

driada:soy una driada protectora del bioma del bosque

chico: que es un bioma

driada: espero que asta que este listo no lo agas quemarte vivo con un muñeco

empezemos con el cap de hoy

chico:olle andrew tu sabes que es un bioma

guia:si claro soy el guia como no lo sabria

chico: bueno que es dime

guia:El nombre **Biomas** se refiere a los diferentes tipos de áreas que puede contener el mundo

chico: suena interesante asy que no es todo bosque

guia:claro que no

chico: y por que no vamos a ver los demas biomas

guia:mmmm si porque no

chico:genial

guia:ok empesamos por la derecha o por la izquierda

chico:derecha

guia:ok vamos

el chico y andrew camina asia la derecha

chico: hey hay un barranco y no traje bloques

guia:que importa saltemos

chico: QUE

guia:intentalo

el guia salta asy el otro lado

chico:como podes saltar tanto

guia: inténtalo

chico:vale vale

el chico salta y llegua al otro lado

chico: wow porque puedo saltar tanto

guia:todos pueden

chico: Andrew mira

guia:jejej llegamos a un bioma de nieve

chico: bien alfin (empieza a titiritar) guia aquy ase mucho frio

guia: que esperabas aquy nieva siempre

chico:que otro bioma hay

guia:el de desierto

chico vamos

guia:ok creo que hay uno mas adelante

chico:bien

siguen caminando y van al bioma del desierto

chico: llegamos

guia:lo se y por sierto vez esos cactus te recomiendo romperlo

chico:ok

guia: espera lo ases mal no lo agas desde el primer bloque de cactus aslo desde el segundo para que buelva a crecer

chico:okey

guía : créate una pieza de armadura con el cactus

un rato despues

guia:te siguen doliendo

chico:sy y mucho

guia: pues no seas tan llorón y continua

chico:olle hay alli algunos buitres

guia:ten cuidado si te asercas te atacaran desde el aire

chico: ok tendre cuidado

el chico empieza a atacar a los buitres

chico: es complicado darles

guia:ataca con tu pico te permitira mayor maniobrabilidad

chico: grasias por el consejo

el chico mata a los buitres

chico: olle guia para que sirven estas monedas

guia: son para comprar cosas obviamente algunos compañeros venderan cosas y te recomiendo que rompas mas cactus

chico:porque

guia:solo aslo luego te lo explico

chico:ok

guia:olle mejor vamos a ir Asia el otro lado hay otro barranco

chico :tranquilo puedo saltarlo

guia: deecho no pue..

chico: aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

guia:venga intenta subir antes de que encuentres los **Antlion Swarmer**

chico: antlion que

aparecen unos antlion swarmer detra del chico y este empiesa a escalar asta lleguar a la superficie

guia:miedoso jajaj

chico:no soy un miedoso ahhhh hay vienen

guia: tranquilo los matare con el arco

el guia vence a los antlion swarmer con el arco

guia:ven vamonos

chico: espera que es ese calabozo

guia: eeemmmm no es nada deecho no hay nada hay debes estar alucinando por el calor bolvamos al viomas de bosque

desconocido: ayudaaa nesecito a alguien que pueda vencer a mi maestro y liberarme

chico: escuchaste eso

guia:que no se de que hablas vámonos el calor te esta volviendo loco

chico: bueno vale vámonos

se dirigen al bioma de bosque

chico:olle para que querias que recogiera mucho cactus

guia:aste lo que te falta de armadura en la mesa de crafteo y creo que te alcanza para 10 espadas

chico: ok ya tengo nueva armadura pero para que 11 espadas

guia: quedate con 1 espada las otras 10 véndeselas a la driada por alguna razon le encantan las espadas de cactus por esas espada te dara como 30 monedas de plata

chico:wow eso es mucho bueno ya boy a venderlas

chico: olle kalista cuanto me das por esto

driada:O POR CTHULHU ESAS SON ESPADAS DE CACTUS

chico:sy que lo son y tengo muchas

driada: POS CALLATE Y TOMA MI DINERO

chico:andrew tenia toda la razon jejejeje

en el siguiente cap de terraria un nuevo mundo

chico:wow mira es mucho hierro

guia: wow mira todo ese tugtesno

guia: porque no vamos a minar

driada:ten cuidado en el subterraneo hay cosas peligrosas y terraria te necesita

todos esto y mucho mas en terraria el nuevo mundo:guia de mineria


	5. NO MAS REMAKES PAPUS :v

NO MAS REMAKES MIJOS Y ADEMAS CREO QUE PODRE SUBIR UN CAP MAÑANA PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO EH


	6. terraria el nuevo mundo5 (no es remake)

En el cap anterior

Chico:como ases para saltar tan alto

Guía:cuidado con esos buitres

Chico:ase mucho frio

Chico: que rayos es eso

Guía consigue captus

Esto y mas en este cap de terraria el nuevo mundo

En la noche

Guía: olle cuidado son muchos monstruos

Chico: puedo con ellos

Se le tira un zombie de gran tamaño ensima con un brazo de zombie

Chico : ni lo sueñes

Ataca al zombien con la espada

El zombie lo ataca con un brazo de zombie

se dan varios ataques pero lleguan 5 ojos monstruosos

chico :lo que faltaba esto va perfecto

usa su espada y empala los ojos pero los ojos vuelan sin control por el peso llevándose la espada

chico : o … o no

el zombien se acerca pero los ojos con la espada chocan con la cara del zombie atravesándolo

chico : y esto es mio jaja

pero un ojo se queda en cara del zombie aparentemente chupandola y se vuelve parte de su cara

el zombie lanza un rayo pero el chico usa el escudo del ojo de cthulhu

dentro del zombie brilla algo verde y este explota mientras salen ojas

el guía le tira una flecha al ojo

chico: que fue eso

dríada: un eyezor

guía: un Zombie controlado por un ojo monstruoso que asiéndolo sirviente de cthulhu

chico: y lo verde

dríada: una maldición de naturales creo un uracan de hojas desde un punto no muy lejano ataca en un gran rango aunque es un tanto débil también puedo aser bendiciones que le le daran mas defensa a quien yo elija

chico: eso es mucho mas útil que un arco (riéndose)

guía: dilo denuevo cuando vuelva despues de que ganes a la mura (se tapa la boca)

chico: que dijiste

guía:nada olvídalo

al dia siguiente

guía: olle mijo creo que tu armadua de captus esta un tanto débil

chico: estas seguro estoy bien con ella

guía: sy es demasiado débil deberías conseguir minerales

chico:y eso como lo ago

guía: picando minando como quieras decirle

chico:hay una mina aquí :D

guía:donde quieres que este la mina

chico: mas o menos por aquí… enserio hay una :D

guía:ok empieza a picar porque tu la crearas

chico …. :c me lo esperaba

guía:ok tenes que empezar te acompañare para ver como lo ases pero no te dare consejos ni te ayudare en nada tenes que aprender a picar solo

chico:vale

saca el pico del inventario

chico:pos empezemos

empieza a picar

chico:aaaahhhh porque no hay nada

guía: no me preguntes

chico alfiin algo que brillaaaaa

guía: eso es hierro

chico: are una armadura con esto pero creo que debo conseguir mas

sigue minando bastante

guía: olle ya esde noche creo que me ire

chico como piensas irte

guía: puedo teleportarme a mi spawmpoint tu también podes luego te enseñare como aserlo

chico:espera no me dejes so…. Ya se fue :c pinshi guía

sigue minando

chico: esto es …. Tugsteno creo…. Me lo llevare (lo pica) es tan duro como el hierro si no veo hierro puedo usar esto jaja

chico:… esto es un corazón

lo toca y se empieza a sentir mas fuerte

chico:wow esto es genial

despues de mucho minar

chico:ya es suficiente

guía:te dije que estaba vivo kalista :v me debes 1 moneda de oro

dríada: aaaaahhhhh vale toma Andrew..

chico OIGAN

guía: asy tu toma

tira una soga y un gancho

chico: grasias

guía quédate el gancho pero devuelveme mi sogua

chico:ok…. (sale)

dríada: que te paso

chico: no te imaginas cuantas veces me cai en la oscuridad

guía:porque no creas antorchas puedes aserlo en la ventana de crafteo

chico lo ise pero no tenia suficiente madera

chico:por sierto vi un corazón en el suelo que era eso

guía:lo rompiste

chico:sy

guía el corazón aumenta tu durabilidad rompe todos los que encuentre … olle y todas esa monedas

chico: mate muchos slimes

guía creo que podrían venir 2 npc pero suelen tardarse

chico :ok mientras ire asiendo su casa

dríada:nada de eso mejor descansa

chico: grasias dríada (se sienta en casa a charlar con la dríada y el guia)

en el siguiente cap de terraria el nuevo mundo

guía:lo primero es aser un horno y un yunque

chico:andrew la dríada me hablo de la mazmorra llévame alla

dríada: no creo que sea buen momento

esto y mas en el siguiente cap de terraria el nuevo mundo


	7. terraria el nuevo mundo 6

Terraria el nuevo mundo

En el cap anterior

Chico:Mate muchos slimes

Guía:lo rompiste

Dríada: mejor descansa

Guía:quédate el gancho pero la cuerda es mia

Esto y mas en el nuevo cap de terraria el nuevo mundo

LA MAZMORRA

Despues de hablar un rato con la dríada y el guía

Guía:olle deberías empezar a trabajar

Chico: vale tampoco es que sea muy divertido aser nada

Guía:tienes que usar el hierro que conseguiste

Chico (cara de felicidad macima :v) podre aser una armadura que no me lastime :D

Guía:nop no todavía

Chico: :c

Guía: vamos a la mesa de crafteo

Van y craftean un horno

El chico coloca el horno

Chico:que ago con esto

Guía: pon todo tu hierro hay

Chico: listo haora que

UN RATO DESPUES

Guía: mira todos esos lingotes

Chico: alfin are mi armadura :D

Guía: nop

Chico: D: no es justo :c

Guía: no seas lloron y ven a aser un yunque

Chico: adivino ago el yunque con hierro :c

Guía: sip

Crea el yunque

Guía:haora crea tu armadura y deja de quejarte .-.

Chico: syyyyyyyyyy

HAS OBTENIDO ARMADURA DE HIERRO

HAS CREADO ESPADA DE HIERRO

Chico: olle dríada quetal esta mi armadura

Dríada: esta bien incluso podrias ir a la mazmorra a… D: (en su mente) la cague D:

Chico: dríada que mazmorra

Dríada….

Chico:DRIADA

Dríada: aahh ven siéntate y escucha

Un rato despues

Dríada: y aun nadie a podido liberar a ese pobre anciano

El chico se va

Dríada: ADONDE VAS

El chico va con el guía

Chico: guía nesecito ir a la mazmorra

Guía:que maz…

Chico:no te agas el que no sabes la dríada me dijo todo

Guía: ok vamos

Chico: cuando sea de noche

Guía: NO

Chico: si no me acompañas de noche ire solo

Guía: suerte ….

EN LA NOCHE

EL CHICO EMPIEZA A CORRER ASIA LA MAZMORRA

Chico: ansiano yo vine para ayudarte

Anciano: por favor…. No lo intentes te destruirá

Chico:estoy dispuesto a aserlo …

Anciano: como tu digas :c

EL ANCIANO GRITA DE DOLOR MIENTRAS SU PIEL SE DERRITE Y SUS HUESO LEVITAN FORMANDO UNA CALABERA CON BRAZOS

¿?: es tu fiiiiin

Chico: D: LA DRIADA NO HABLO SOBRE ESTO


	8. la mazmorra (volvi :D)

Terraria EL NUEVO MUNDO CAP 7

(no me maten we en el anterior no ubo adelanto porque continua aca mismo :v y por la tardansa no tenia internet D: )

Chico: la dríada no hablo sobre esto D:

Skeletroon: es la hora DE TU FIN espero que aya almenos 6 amigos detrás de ti no quiero acabar tan rápido esta vez

Chico: ….. bien estoy listo (desembaina su espada 7u7 [okno] )

SKELETRON ATACA FEROZMENTE CON UN BRAZO (preparanse se viene el mayus :v )

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO EN LA MANO Y CORRE ENSIMA DE ESTA

SKELETRON LO GOLPEA

EL CHICO INTENTA DEFENDERSE CON SU ESPADA PERO CAE

SKELETRON LO ATACA PERO EL CHICO RUEDA Y LO ESQUIVA

EL CHICO SACA SU HACHA Y TALA UN ARBOL QUE LE DA EN LA CABEZA A SKELETRON

EL CHICO RECOGE LA MADERA Y CRAFTEA UN ARCO Y FLECHAS

EL CHICO EMPIEZA A DISPARAR FECHAS PERO NO LE ASEN MUCHO DAÑO

SKELETRON ENBISTE AL CHICO CON LA CABEZA Y LO GOLPEA

Chico:….. me alegro de que si morire … moriré intentado ayudarlo seño….. NO yo tengo que liberarlo le prometo que lo hare

CON LA ESPADA LEVANTA LA MANO DE SKELETRON (eso sono mal :v )

EL CHICO SE PONE LA ARMADURA DE CACTUS Y SE PONE EN LA CABEZA DE SQUELETRON

EL CHICO SE AFERRA A SKELETRON PARA ASERLE DAÑO CON LAS PUAS/ESPINAS

SKELETRON LO AGARRA Y LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL SUELO

Guía: debiste averme escuchadoooo

Dríada: como se te ocurre esto

EL GUIA EMPIESA A DISPARARLE FLECHAS A SKELETRON

LA DRIADA USA LA MALDICION DE DRIADA PARA ATACARLO

Chico: que aseis aca

Dríada: salvándote la vida invecil

EL GUIA DESTRUYE UNO DE LOS BRAZOS PERO CON EL OTRO SKELETRON LO METE A LA MAZMORRA

EL GUARDIAN DE LA MAZMORRA LO ENVISTE Y LO LLEVA ADENTRO

LA DRIADA DESTRUYE OTRO PERO SKELETRON APARECE UN LIBRO Y DEL LIBRO SALEN CRANEOS EN LLAMAS QUE LA ATACAN

Chico:solo quedo yo ….

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO A SKELETRON A LA VEZ QUE ESTE ULTIMO LO ENVISTE

SE HACE DE DIA Y SKELETRON HUYE

EL GUIA SALE DE LA MAZMORRA CON VARIAS ERIDAS Y SE LLEVA A LA DRIADA Y AL CHICO

EN CASA

Chico:… lo … bensimos….

Dríada:no :c

Guía:lo siento skeletron se va cuando el sol sale solo aparece de noche

Chico: entonces…. Falle…

Dríada….si

Chico:vale la próxima vez estare listo

Guía: por cierto alguien sabe que es esto

SACA UNA VERSION MINIATURA DEL GUARDIAN

Guía: cada que lo atacaba se encogia y haora parece que me quiere :D

Dríada:no esta mal haora tenemos mas compañeros

EL CHICO EN SU MENTE RESIVE UN MENSAJE (referencia a los mensajes :v )

MENSAJE LA ENFERMERA AH LLEGADO

Enfermera: hey que tal… oh por cthulhu que les ah pasado

Enfermera: Andrew… enserio haora ademas de quemaduras tienes heridas

Chico: tu nos curaras

Enfermera:tienes dinero….

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO

Dríada:creo que se con que podemos entrenar por el momento

Chico: … esto fue mala idea….

Guía:aver dríada el chico no es tu juguete no puedes mandarlo a enfrentarse a la corrupción y carmesí asy como asy

Dríada:pero tu si podes decirle que te tire a la laba con un muñeco eh

Enfermera:…creo que no debería meterme en esto .-.

ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO:

CORRUPCION Y KARMESI


	9. la mazmorra

Terraria EL NUEVO MUNDO CAP 7

(no me maten we en el anterior no ubo adelanto porque continua aca mismo :v y por la tardansa no tenia internet D: )

Chico: la dríada no hablo sobre esto D:

Skeletroon: es la hora DE TU FIN espero que aya almenos 6 amigos detrás de ti no quiero acabar tan rápido esta vez

Chico: ….. bien estoy listo (desembaina su espada 7u7 [okno] )

SKELETRON ATACA FEROZMENTE CON UN BRAZO (preparanse se viene el mayus :v )

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO EN LA MANO Y CORRE ENSIMA DE ESTA

SKELETRON LO GOLPEA

EL CHICO INTENTA DEFENDERSE CON SU ESPADA PERO CAE

SKELETRON LO ATACA PERO EL CHICO RUEDA Y LO ESQUIVA

EL CHICO SACA SU HACHA Y TALA UN ARBOL QUE LE DA EN LA CABEZA A SKELETRON

EL CHICO RECOGE LA MADERA Y CRAFTEA UN ARCO Y FLECHAS

EL CHICO EMPIEZA A DISPARAR FECHAS PERO NO LE ASEN MUCHO DAÑO

SKELETRON ENBISTE AL CHICO CON LA CABEZA Y LO GOLPEA

Chico:….. me alegro de que si morire … moriré intentado ayudarlo seño….. NO yo tengo que liberarlo le prometo que lo hare

CON LA ESPADA LEVANTA LA MANO DE SKELETRON (eso sono mal :v )

EL CHICO SE PONE LA ARMADURA DE CACTUS Y SE PONE EN LA CABEZA DE SQUELETRON

EL CHICO SE AFERRA A SKELETRON PARA ASERLE DAÑO CON LAS PUAS/ESPINAS

SKELETRON LO AGARRA Y LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL SUELO

Guía: debiste averme escuchadoooo

Dríada: como se te ocurre esto

EL GUIA EMPIESA A DISPARARLE FLECHAS A SKELETRON

LA DRIADA USA LA MALDICION DE DRIADA PARA ATACARLO

Chico: que aseis aca

Dríada: salvándote la vida invecil

EL GUIA DESTRUYE UNO DE LOS BRAZOS PERO CON EL OTRO SKELETRON LO METE A LA MAZMORRA

EL GUARDIAN DE LA MAZMORRA LO ENVISTE Y LO LLEVA ADENTRO

LA DRIADA DESTRUYE OTRO PERO SKELETRON APARECE UN LIBRO Y DEL LIBRO SALEN CRANEOS EN LLAMAS QUE LA ATACAN

Chico:solo quedo yo ….

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO A SKELETRON A LA VEZ QUE ESTE ULTIMO LO ENVISTE

SE HACE DE DIA Y SKELETRON HUYE

EL GUIA SALE DE LA MAZMORRA CON VARIAS ERIDAS Y SE LLEVA A LA DRIADA Y AL CHICO

EN CASA

Chico:… lo … bensimos….

Dríada:no :c

Guía:lo siento skeletron se va cuando el sol sale solo aparece de noche

Chico: entonces…. Falle…

Dríada….si

Chico:vale la próxima vez estare listo

Guía: por cierto alguien sabe que es esto

SACA UNA VERSION MINIATURA DEL GUARDIAN

Guía: cada que lo atacaba se encogia y haora parece que me quiere :D

Dríada:no esta mal haora tenemos mas compañeros

EL CHICO EN SU MENTE RESIVE UN MENSAJE (referencia a los mensajes :v )

MENSAJE LA ENFERMERA AH LLEGADO

Enfermera: hey que tal… oh por cthulhu que les ah pasado

Enfermera: Andrew… enserio haora ademas de quemaduras tienes heridas

Chico: tu nos curaras

Enfermera:tienes dinero….

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO

Dríada:creo que se con que podemos entrenar por el momento

Chico: … esto fue mala idea….

Guía:aver dríada el chico no es tu juguete no puedes mandarlo a enfrentarse a la corrupción y carmesí asy como asy

Dríada:pero tu si podes decirle que te tire a la laba con un muñeco eh

Enfermera:…creo que no debería meterme en esto .-.

ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO:

CORRUPCION Y KARMESI


	10. la mazmorra (regreso :D)

Terraria EL NUEVO MUNDO CAP 7

(no me maten we en el anterior no ubo adelanto porque continua aca mismo :v )

Chico: la dríada no hablo sobre esto D:

Skeletroon: es la hora DE TU FIN espero que aya almenos 6 amigos detrás de ti no quiero acabar tan rápido esta vez

Chico: ….. bien estoy listo (desembaina su espada 7u7 [okno] )

SKELETRON ATACA FEROZMENTE CON UN BRAZO (preparanse se viene el mayus :v )

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO EN LA MANO Y CORRE ENSIMA DE ESTA

SKELETRON LO GOLPEA

EL CHICO INTENTA DEFENDERSE CON SU ESPADA PERO CAE

SKELETRON LO ATACA PERO EL CHICO RUEDA Y LO ESQUIVA

EL CHICO SACA SU HACHA Y TALA UN ARBOL QUE LE DA EN LA CABEZA A SKELETRON

EL CHICO RECOGE LA MADERA Y CRAFTEA UN ARCO Y FLECHAS

EL CHICO EMPIEZA A DISPARAR FECHAS PERO NO LE ASEN MUCHO DAÑO

SKELETRON ENBISTE AL CHICO CON LA CABEZA Y LO GOLPEA

Chico:….. me alegro de que si morire … moriré intentado ayudarlo seño….. NO yo tengo que liberarlo le prometo que lo hare

CON LA ESPADA LEVANTA LA MANO DE SKELETRON (eso sono mal :v )

EL CHICO SE PONE LA ARMADURA DE CACTUS Y SE PONE EN LA CABEZA DE SQUELETRON

EL CHICO SE AFERRA A SKELETRON PARA ASERLE DAÑO CON LAS PUAS/ESPINAS

SKELETRON LO AGARRA Y LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL SUELO

Guía: debiste averme escuchadoooo

Dríada: como se te ocurre esto

EL GUIA EMPIESA A DISPARARLE FLECHAS A SKELETRON

LA DRIADA USA LA MALDICION DE DRIADA PARA ATACARLO

Chico: que aseis aca

Dríada: salvándote la vida invecil

EL GUIA DESTRUYE UNO DE LOS BRAZOS PERO CON EL OTRO SKELETRON LO METE A LA MAZMORRA

EL GUARDIAN DE LA MAZMORRA LO ENVISTE Y LO LLEVA ADENTRO

LA DRIADA DESTRUYE OTRO PERO SKELETRON APARECE UN LIBRO Y DEL LIBRO SALEN CRANEOS EN LLAMAS QUE LA ATACAN

Chico:solo quedo yo ….

EL CHICO LE DA UN ESPADAZO A SKELETRON A LA VEZ QUE ESTE ULTIMO LO ENVISTE

SE HACE DE DIA Y SKELETRON HUYE

EL GUIA SALE DE LA MAZMORRA CON VARIAS ERIDAS Y SE LLEVA A LA DRIADA Y AL CHICO

EN CASA

Chico:… lo … bensimos….

Dríada:no :c

Guía:lo siento skeletron se va cuando el sol sale solo aparece de noche

Chico: entonces…. Falle…

Dríada….si

Chico:vale la próxima vez estare listo

Guía: por cierto alguien sabe que es esto

SACA UNA VERSION MINIATURA DEL GUARDIAN

Guía: cada que lo atacaba se encogia y haora parece que me quiere :D

Dríada:no esta mal haora tenemos mas compañeros

EL CHICO EN SU MENTE RESIVE UN MENSAJE (COMO LOS PRISMAGRAMAS DE HORA DE AVENTURA PERO SIN RAYO ARCOIRIS :v )

MENSAJE LA ENFERMERA AH LLEGADO

Enfermera: hey que tal… santa excalibur que les ah pasado

Enfermera: Andrew… enserio haora ademas de quemaduras tienes heridas

Chico: tu nos curaras

Enfermera:tienes dinero….

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO

Dríada:creo que se con que podemos entrenar por el momento

Chico: … esto fue mala idea….

Guía:aver dríada el chico no es tu juguete no puedes mandarlo a enfrentarse a la corrupción y carmesí asy como asy

Dríada:pero tu si podes decirle que te tire a la laba con un muñeco eh

Enfermera:…creo que no debería meterme en esto .-.

ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE TERRARIA EL NUEVO MUNDO:

CORRUPCION Y KARMESI


End file.
